deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightwing
Nightwing, alias Dick Grayson, is a character from DC Comics. He was the first Robin, and has become a superhero in his own right. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nightwing vs Ben Reilly * Donatello vs. Nightwing * Nightwing vs Hawkeye * Nightwing vs Mercury Black * Nightwing vs New Goblin * Spider-Man vs Nightwing (Abandoned) * Nightwing vs. The Winter Soldier * Leonardo vs. Nightwing * Rook VS Nightwing Battle Royals * Boys VS Girls Battle Royal (Partnered with Lincoln Loud) As Robin * Guardians of the Galaxy vs Teen Titans * Teen Titans vs Champions (By Eficiente) * Robin vs Takeda Takahashi (By Eficiente) * Robin Battle Royale * Tommy Oliver vs Robin Completed Death Battles * Nightwing vs Daredevil As Robin * Teen Titans Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Gambit * Iron Fist * Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) * Shinomori Aoshi (Rurouni Kenshin) * Cyclops * Toyohiro Kanedaichi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) History Dick Grayson was a twelve-year-old acrobat who is of the Flying Grayson, trained in acrobatics from birth. While on tour in Gotham City, Dick overheard a infamous crime lord Tony Zucco extorting the circus owner for protection money. When the owner refused, Dick was forced to watch his family die when their trapeze act was sabotaged. Dick spend a few months in the uncaring juvenile services system before he was adopted by Bruce Wayne to be his ward. This resulted with Dick learning of Bruce's secret identity as Batman, eventually winning his mentor over to let him help him as his crime-fighting partner: Robin, the Boy Wonder. Years later, once of age, Dick leaves Bruce's shadow and donned the identity of Nightwing. Death Battle Info Dick is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/strength/endurance from undergoing a vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman. His genius intellect allows him to understanding various sciences that allows him to build his own gadgets and equipment. He is a trained detective, with a keen eye and experience in forensics. He is an expert interrogator, and has a very logical mind; he is able to create plans and strategies that effectively take down his opponent. Robin is a master escapologist, marksman, pilot, thief and impersonator, having masqueraded as various identities for infiltration. Dick also learned various forms of martial arts across the globe (Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Shotokan Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, Boxing and Tang Soo Do) and created his own fighting style. He is also Multi-lingual (French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Farsi, Mandarin and Cantonese, and has some knowledge of Romany and the alien language of Tamaran). Robin For a preteen, the first Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His suit is composed of light body armor that protects from forceful impact (including bullets), yet still allows for great mobility. It incorporates a cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor, and has resilience to heavy artillery and various kinds of high-intensity flame, even that generated by superhumans like Hot Spot. His boots have platforms made of metal, giving traction in most terrains and weighing his kicks for considerably more power. Robin's gloves featured a built-in computer system with holographic interface. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included. Like Batman, Robin wears a utility belt that gives him access to a wide array of tools like pick locks, tracking devices, and a flash light inside the various compartments. These the compartments also include Birdarangs, a collapsible metal staff whose composition is strong enough to block energy blasts and support a large amount of weight or split into two Eskrima sticks, Smoke Pellets, Flash Bombs, Ammunition Discs, Grapple Gun, Bola, and Taser. Nightwing As a yound adult, Nightwing's uniform is made of a Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. The suit is designed to be light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion. In spring-loaded pouches in the back of his costume, Nightwing carries a pair of Escrima sticks made from an unbreakable polymer that are wielded as both offensive and defensive weapons. Some depictions have displayed these tools with the mechanism to shoot a grappling hook attached to a swing line. * Nightwing Gauntlets: Each gauntlet's sections can contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, modified batarangs ("Wing-Dings"), knockout gas capsules and throwing tracers. The right gauntlet is also equipped with a 100,000-volt stun gun. * Nightwing Boots: Like the gauntlets, his boots can carry vital elements like flares, a rebreather as protection against any airborne non-contact toxins, a mini-computer equipped with fax, modem, GPS and a minidisk rewritable drive. Other items are lock picks, a first aid kit, a mini-cellphone, flexi-cuffs, antitoxin assortment, signal flares, wireless listening devices and a small halogen flashlight. Batman In one possible future, Dick assumes the mantle of Batman after Bruce died and takes Damian Wayne as his ward. Feats * Founding member of the Teen Titans. * Succeeded Bruce Wayne as Batman after his presumed death * Beats the crap out of Batman proclaiming that he isn't his boy *He snuck up on and actually harmed Batman who had the powers of Superman at the time * Generally regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the DC universe, being able to do a quadruple somersault. * Was one of the candidates to take Abin Sur's place as Green Lantern until Hal Jordan beat him to it *Takes down KGBeast *Just for fun, solves 4 cases on America's Most Wanted in a single morning *Survived being shot in the back of his head by a .32 bullet *Before he became Robin he solved a riddle that Batman himself couldn't *With the clues left behind at Wayne Manor, he deduced that Batman is trapped in time *Is stated by Scarecrow that his willpower is second only to Batman *Impaled through his side and is still able to defeat the White Knight *Pulls a Batman on Batman *Solves a mystery before Batman could, impressing him *Dominates the superhuman mercenary Deathstroke *Makes Scarecrow talk, impressive since Crane states that he fears only Batman *Solves a homicide case that remained unsolved for 15 years * Sort of a chick magnet * Arguably one of the strongest non-metahumans in the DC universe, from taking out opponents larger than himself to knocking out the likes of Cinderblock. Flaws * Same weaknesses as any other mortal man * As Robin, Dick's small frame and lack of power was a weakness. Despite his intense training with Batman, he has usually had to resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes, rather than taking them head-on like other sturdier heroes might. Despite being a team leader, the reasons ranging his immature and childish confidence to his experience as Batman's sidekick, Robin despite a lack of conventional team work as he runs off abruptly either to scout ahead or perform some other sort of task * Reckless and takes life-threatening situations quite lightly * It was once blackmailed to go to a dance with the daughter of killer moth, Kitty * Despite wanting to separate himself from his mentor, he is just as distrusting to other as Batman is * Gets his arm broken, like a lot. Gallery Dick Grayson Robin.jpg|''As Robin'' IMG_8746.JPG|"Holy 1960s Batman!" - Robin (Burt Ward) Dick-Grayson.jpg|Nightwing (in red) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Assassin Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers